A Love Never Imaginied
by GoggleHead17
Summary: Momo realizes how she feels for someone but is still with the other one she loves. What will Momo do. (Momo/Kiley fic don't like them.Don't Read it) R/R *NO FLAMES*


A Love Never Imagined.  
  
A/N: Ok this is my first Peach Girl fanfic, but I thought it would be cute especially with the song. I don't own Peach Girl nor Celin Dion's song Because You Loved Me. Well on to the fic.  
  
A love never imagined  
  
Momo was walking home from a tough day at school. She was in her senior year, and already felt lousy. Mom was still with Toji, but still didn't trust him, ever since her birthday party; she caught him with Sae, her best friend; but also best enemy.  
  
"Hey Momo whatcha thinking about?" Asked the most annoying thing in her life.  
  
"What do you want?" She said rolling her eyes, but still very depressed.  
  
"What's wrong with a beautiful woman like you?" He said.  
  
"What's wrong!? You're what's wrong! I was perfectly fine until I saw you're face pop up, pumpkin head." She screamed.  
  
"You don't have to yell pussycat. It's only me, your one and only." He gave her look that no one could resist. "So what's wrong with my lovely kitten?"  
  
"Well it's just I found Toji and Sae 'together' on my birthday part, but I'm still dating Toji, and I don't know what to do." She looked Kiley in the eyes that which she melted in.  
  
"You mean to say Toji and Sae you know 'did it'." He looked at her confused, but surprised at the same time.  
  
"Yea, that's exactly what happened." Momo sat down on a bench. "I just really don't know what to do." She looked up at the sun, and all she could see was Toji. 'Why can't I stop thinking about you' She thought to herself.  
  
"Why don't you just dump that two timing good for nothing jerk and date me." He laughed, not realizing what he said to her.  
  
"Urrgh!! Just when I think your actually being nice, and trying to be my friend; you ruin by opening your big fat perverted mouth." Momo got off the bench and stomped off.  
  
"Man does she have a short temper." Kiley got off the bench and ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Go away!" Momo screamed.  
  
"Come on Momo just listen to what I have to say."  
  
"Normally when you have something to say it rude and perverted."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts Kiley, you know it's true. You may be one of the hottest guys at school, but hose girls that sit there and doodle your crappy name all over their papers, and note books, and hand, don't know the real you! I of coarse know you, cause you follow me around like a lost puppy dog looking for a place to stay! You also had to like me! Not for who I am, but for my god damn looks! Why Kiley why?" Momo ran off through the crowd she had attracted.  
  
"All I was going to say was that, If you were the real Momo Adachi, I know then you would have already dumped Toji instead of holding on to someone who cheated on you!" Kiley yelled, only hoping that Momo heard him.  
  
'For all the those time you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrongs that you made right. For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through, through it all.'  
  
Momo stopped walking. She had heard what Kiley said.  
  
"Could he be right? Should I have dumped Toji the day of my birthday?" Momo looked at the ground. "I gotta find him, and Sae.  
  
"She listened to me. I'm proud of you Momo." Kiley grinned.  
  
"Hey Toji what's up?" Said an awfully happy Sae.  
  
"Not much." He said kissing her lightly on the head.  
  
"Hey! We need to talk Tojigamori!" Momo pointed at Toji, Sae got up to follow. "No you stay here. You got it?" She grabbed Toji's hand and dragged him out by the pool.  
  
"Yo what's up with you?" Toji said trying to get his arm away from her.  
  
"Toji, it's over! Me and you are through."  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand! He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You don't understand!? Look back on the nigh of my birthday party. What happened? Who did you sleep with? Not me! I caught you and Sae together that night. You know how that made me feel! Of coarse you don't know. You are nothing but a heartless pig! You didn't even think of me when you did this did you?" Momo yelled, as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"I, uh, well, I don't know." Toji said looking for the right answer.  
  
"That's what I thought, so just go. Go and be with Sae now."  
  
"I'm sorry Momo please don't do this." He pleaded.  
  
"Go away! I never wanna see your face again got it!" Toji backed up and ran away from Momo before she smacked him. Momo fell to her knees sobbing in pain.  
  
"Momo!" She looked up to see Kiley.  
  
"Oh Kiley. I took your advice and I broke up with Toji." She fell into his arms crying.  
  
"It's ok Momo, you did the right thing. It's what had to be done." He cradled her back and forth in his arms, to stop her form crying, to comfort her.  
  
'You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am. Because you loved me.  
  
"Kiley I fell really bad maybe I shouldn't have dumped him. She looked Kiley in the eye.  
  
"No, you did the right thing Momo"  
  
"How do you know if I did the right thing, you're not me Kiley?  
  
"What did you want to stay with him? It's fine with me if you still have feelings for him, but do you really want to be with a tow timing heartless jerk and live in angst for the rest of your life?" Kiley looked at her and brushed hair out of her face. Momo looked him in the eyes. Momo knew she was vulnerable at the time, but she really wanted to be with Kiley, she wanted to kiss him, and be held by him.  
  
"Oh Kiley, I was wrong about you, you aren't a perverted, conceited, egoistic jerk." Momo wiped tears away from her eyes. She looked at Kiley and leaned in; and they kissed.  
  
'You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky. I lost my faith; you gave it back to me You said no star was of reach You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love I had it all. I'm great full for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much. But I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was, loved by you.'  
  
Momo broke the kiss and stared at Kiley. Kiley gave Momo a blank stare.  
  
"You kissed me." Kiley raised his hand to his lips. "Why did you kiss me." Kiley looked at the now blushing Momo.  
  
"It's because I..I.." Momo grabbed her bag and ran off. "What was I thinking? I can't give into that pumpkin, he's not worth my time." Momo ran down the street trying to escape the memory.  
  
Kiley gazed at the fence, wondering where Momo ran off to, and if she was coming aback.  
  
'You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't se You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me.  
  
Momo stopped running when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Momo wait up!" Yelled the girl.  
  
Momo looked up to see who it was. 'Oh no. What does the big bitch want?  
  
"Hey Momo! What's up." Said the girl.  
  
"Leave me alone Sae, I don't wanna talk right now." Momo glared at Sae with threat in her eyes.  
  
"Umm.. I think it's best if I left right now." Sae started to back up.  
  
"You thought right! Now get your ugly face the hell out of here. Sae glanced at Momo, and ran off "Good girl run off! Go cry to your oh so precious Toji." Momo walked inside the park and sate down on a bench in front of a magnificent pond. Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes. 'I wish none of this ever happened! But those stupid feelings fro Kiley just appeared out of nowhere. I don't know what to do.' Momo thought to herself in pain.  
  
"He Momo." Kiley ran up to her. "Momo? What's.." Kiley reached out a hand to comfort her, but she slapped it away.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"But Momo I.."  
  
"Just go Kiley! Leave me alone."  
  
'You were always there for me. The tender wind that carried me. A light in the dark shinning your love into my life. You've been my inspiration Through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place Because of you.  
  
Kiley stared at her with pain in his eyes." But that kiss." He said placing a hand up to his lips.  
  
"That kiss was nothing Kiley! I was vulnerable when I did it." Momo looked at him.  
  
"No Momo it's not the truth it's a lie. That kiss meant a lot to me as it did to you Momo, and I know that."  
  
Momo gazed up at him. "Its because I'm in love with you Kiley." Momo ran away form him again.  
  
"Did she.." Kiley was in shock.  
  
'You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me.  
  
Kiley walked down the street to Momo's house, he knocked on the door. "Momo we need to talk." 


End file.
